


sudden finality

by catraapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Major V3 Spoilers, Mentioned kaito kaede and maki, Oh tsumugi is also mentioned, Suicidal Thoughts, Virtual Reality, pls help these kids, shuichi and kokichi are an absolute mess and not in a cute way, very brief though, why are my stories always so short oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraapplesauce/pseuds/catraapplesauce
Summary: "'I hate you,' Shuichi states, shattering the silence like he once did false accusations, trying so desperately to believe the words again."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 35





	sudden finality

"One of your friends is here to see you," the nurse says. 

Shuichi stares into the incandescent lights above his bed. Little floaters appear in his vision, shifting from red to green to blue. 

He thinks he hears her sigh, and the door creaks open. "I'm letting him in. The call button is there if you need it, but don't abuse it, you hear?"

He's glad he can't see her. It's the one with the oily hair in the tight bun on top of her head and a perpetual scowl across her face. She wears her Team Danganronpa pin with too much pride. She makes him think of Tsumugi if she were an uptight middle-aged woman, and he chuckles into the open room.

Footsteps move across the floor but there's no voice, which, despite Shuichi's dissociated state, he finds odd. His fellow classmates have wandered in and out as they pleased but always made themselves known, from Kaede’s melodic tone to Kaito's larger-than-life exclamations to the shy way Maki shows her affection. Who hasn't come by, anyway?

The figure plops down on the mattress, springs creaking under the extra weight, and Shuichi feels obligated to see who it is.

_Oh._

Kokichi sits there with a plain blue hospital gown and his checkered scarf. Shuichi doesn't know where he acquired it, but he deems it unimportant to ask. He's smirking, legs crossed and hands playfully placed behind his head. The faux mosaic windows of the trial room flash through the former detective's mind, memories of lies and deceit, but he shakes them away, replacing them with the mental effort of sitting up. He catches a glimpse of the nurse's scrubs and shiny Monokuma themed pin as she slams the door behind her.

And then, they were alone.

Kokichi's lips looked so soft. His hair did, too, shimmering even in the artificial light. It takes all of Shuichi's willpower to keep from kissing him so impulsively.

"I hate you," Shuichi states, shattering the silence like he once did false accusations, trying so desperately to believe the words again.

A beat.

"I know."

He wishes that it hurt. Kokichi's simple words _should_ hurt. They should drive a knife through his heart with every syllable and leave him to bleed until there's nothing left. Shuichi then realizes that he's already gone numb, that there's already nothing left of him, and perhaps he should take care of the knife himself. He doesn't know where he'd get one, though. Team Danganronpa must have anticipated this kind of response. The irony is enough to make him laugh, a rough, strangled thing.

Maybe he should slam their lips together for the hell of it. Shuichi figures that Kokichi won't seek him out again, maybe it wouldn't matter. He'd get high off of the feeling, a drug he'd only do once. He'd release that pent-up anger and resentment he supposedly had and force it onto Kokichi, and then maybe, he would hate Shuichi right back.

So he does. 

It's sheer impulse- he _almost_ regrets it. Kokichi's lips are chapped like his own, and he feels him gasp as he pulls him in. What he doesn't expect is when Kokichi returns the kiss.

It's messy, desperate. There's nothing electrifying about it like he's read in books and it's over as soon as it begins, but he can't help but want to do it again, consequences be damned. The ghost of Kokichi’s lips already seem to haunt him.

His train of thought is abruptly stopped short. Kokichi is now staring at him like a deer in headlights. Shuichi searches his eyes, frantically looking for a trace of resentment, only to turn up empty. The once supreme leader instead looks _sad,_ a stark contrast to how easily he masked his feelings in the simulation. 

It goes silent and Shuichi can't tell whether it's awkward or not. He hadn't thought before he acted, and now he was left to unpack his feelings. He hadn't properly done so since emerging from that pod, covered in wires and some life-supporting goop he could probably identify if he really wanted to. Back then, his emotions were focused on the game, how he felt about various killers, and the mastermind herself. But Kokichi was a category of his own, an enigma that even the best detective had yet to crack. 

He jolts. Kokichi lightly runs his thumb across Shuichi's bottom lip, eyes focused. His hand gently cups his face, but his expression has gone unreadable again. 

Shuichi longs to lean in, let himself melt right then and there, the question of Kokichi's intentions long forgotten. _What would it matter?_ He wonders. Memories rewritten, vulnerabilities broadcast on live TV, no family to go back to. What was even left? His soul was thoroughly crushed, left unidentifiable like a body under a heavy, metal press.

Before he has a chance to contemplate further, Kokichi looks blankly into his eyes and _bolts._ He's out of the room in an instant, a blur of purple accompanied by the sharp slam of a door (it feels like sudden finality.) 

And then, he is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess just take it KJHGFDS their feelings about each other are totally up to your interpretation! tell me what you think if you'd like :)


End file.
